make you mine again
by thousandyears
Summary: He lost her, he wanted her back. She lost him to her, but all she wanted was to be his again, Summarys bad-.- troypay!


make you mine

she couldnt look, she just couldnt if she looked she would fall in love all over again. he hurt her once she wont let him again.

that boy, mr troy bolton.

he was all loved up with that geeky new girl gabriella montez and seeing them together hurt her, it tore her heart apart she couldnt stand it.

this girl, sharpay evans.

''i miss you, i need you back'' she sad quietly to herself.

flashback.

''troy stop!'' sharpay screamed.  
''what i cant hug my girl and say i love her?'' he pulled a puty face.  
''of course you can we just need to be careful''  
''why do we need to be careful i want to tell people i want the whole world to know thatSHARPAY EVANS IS MY..''  
''TROY stop!''  
''haha im joking, its good were keeping it a secret that means i got you for myself'' he said nervously.  
''can i ask a question are you ashamed of me?''  
''no never i can honestly say your the best thing thats ever hapened to me i wouldnt be this happy, your my girl'' he said happily.  
and with those words her heart melted.

end of flashback.

''troy i love you, you know that right?'' gabriella said sweetly.  
''yes i know you do'' as he much as didnt want to say it he had to ''i love you too''

flashback.

''you were ashamed of me! i was willing to finally tell people that you were mine and im with the boy i love so much'' she said angrily.  
''sharpay, whats brought this on?'' he asked confused.  
''i know you like her i see the way you look at her, im not enough for you anymore am i? i even heard you call me 'the ice queen', that hurt coming from someone i love, someone i trust''  
''sharpay i didnt mean too it just came out.. i dont know how i feel towards gabby..''  
''gabby?! short name basis now do you know what im done you havent tried to bother with me these past months, a year weve been together noone knew just us our little secret, our dirty little secret i didnt mean anything to you, i cant do this anymore were done.'' and with that she walked away crying her broken heart out.  
while troy stood there speechless realising the love of his life just walked out on him. ''shit.'' thats all he could say he couldnt move.  
after them days he tried calling sharpay he couldnt get through she didnt want to see him, he tried so hard he just wanted to see her gorgeous brown eyes and get lost in them again.

end of flashback.

He went through the break up harder than he thought he turnt to drink but gabby she was there to get him back on his feet and from then they just went out from there, even though his heart belong to the blonde, brown eyed beauty.  
''i need her back.''  
''what?'' gabby said not kowing what he meant.  
''nothing''

in class.  
he slipped sharpay a note -meet me in the audotoriom at 3 we need to talk.

sharpay was dazed what could he possibly want? why after all this time?  
she was disrupted by mrs darbus ''sharpay are you listening? new musicale soon we'll be doing grease i expect you at auditions?'' she said politely.  
in a daze ''yes mrs darbus'' still confused.

sharpay stood by her locker still wondering why he wanted to see her? all he did to her was taunt her mind, she just wanted to be near him, he broke down her walls she was so vunerable around him and thats why she love him.

troy stood at his locker looking at sharpay he new she would be confused he could see the confused look on her face. he loved her sp much all he wanted was for ger to be his again. she made him be this person he never met before a better troy bolton. thats why he loves her.

''troy you ok?'' chad disrupted his thoughts.  
''yeah man im all good'' he said just making sure chad didnt know what he was staring at.  
''which reminds me dude, can you and the gang meet me at the audotrium at about 3.05?''  
''yeah sure man, why though?'' he asked confused.  
''just be there'' with that he ran off looking at the time sh would be waiting for him.

sharpay stood in her favourite spot of the audotorium the centre stage, the place she felt herself, the place she felt that nothing could hurt her, her place.  
then she heard a rumbling looking over she sa troy staring at her.  
''BOLTON!, you scared me! by the way why am i here?'' she asked angrily.  
''i dont know why are you? you wouldnt have came here if you didnt want to.''  
''BOLTON! why am i here?'' she didnt want to sound to eager she set up her defensive side.  
''dont put your walls up around me, this is me now, relax'' he said calmy.  
''troy..'' she said sadly.  
''what? i just wanted to tell you i love you i made a mistake all them months ago i want you, its always been you pay..''  
''no dont please, troy not this again'' she just wanted to run away but found herself stuck.  
'' i was stupid i let the love of my life, my future wife, my soul mate run away when i should have ran after her, i never liked gabby that way she was more of a sister to me, she never had that effect on me like sharpay evans does, i dont want to hurt you again, i just want your arms around me, iwant to smell you again be near you again, cause honetly i have been lost without you, i need you, your the air breathe. please sharpay'' with this troy started crying the first time sharpay has ever seen him cry which broke her heart.  
''i've been wanting you to say that but how am i sure you wont hurt me again? '' crying.  
''i need you to trust me, please be mine again?'' pleading his heart out.  
''i want to say yes.. but i want to say no aswell you are the one for me cant imagine my life without you i know it has been months but these months have been torture i just want you, so..'' taking a deep breath.  
''so..?'' hopefull wishing shell say yes.  
''yes i will but troy this is your last chance just promise dont hurt me again?'' she said with tears in her eyes.  
''i promise''  
he took a leap of faith took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, and with that they could hear cheering the curtains pulled apart and there stood all the wildcat gang.  
''finally we thought youd never get back together!'' gabby said enthusiatically.  
''you k-k-knew?'' troy stuttered.  
''yes we all knew'' chad chimed in.  
'' im fine troy im in love with ryan'' looking at ryan.  
''i love you too.''  
and with that the wilcat gang welcomed sharpay in with open arms, she was happy he was.. finally hers again.

troy was happy she was finally.. his again.  



End file.
